iRun Into Sam
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Carly and Sam have been broken up for 2 years when they run into each other. Started out as a oneshot, but it could be continued if anyone wants more. Rated M for f/f sex. You have been warned. ;
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: iCarly and it's characters aren't mine. This is an AU fic, because it is set in the future. Sam and Carly haven't seen each other in a couple of years, but they run into each other while in college. They are reminded of their previous romantic entanglement and it rekindles things. This is only planned as a one chap fic, but we'll see how it goes. Please enjoy! Anything after iHire An Idiot didn't happen. **_

iRun Into Sam

by Julia

Carly Shay was a sophomore in college. She was a journalism major and she was on her way to a class when she literally ran into a blond woman who had been walking on the sidewalk. She immediately went to apologize, and immediately lost all thought processes. It was her ex-girlfriend, Samantha Puckett. Carly took in a breath of air. She and Sam hadn't seen each other for two years. Since they had broken up after graduation. They had been going to different places. Carly had gone to NYU, moving across the country from Seattle, and Sam had gone to community college in Seattle. Carly was surprised to see Sam here. "Sam?" She asked, but of course it had to be. No one else could make her heart pound like that.

Sam looked at the girl that had nearly ran her over. She saw with shock that it was her ex-girlfriend, Carly Shay. Her mouth dropped open in shock. She had actually worked her ass off getting the best grades she could so she could transfer here. She'd missed Carly a lot. She was surprised because she hadn't expected to find her so quickly. "Carls?" She managed to say, tucking a long lock of blond hair behind her ear.

Carly appraised Sam. She wore a pair of very baggy jeans and a flannel shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing a very tight tank top. She looked just as sexy as Carly remembered. She forced herself not to lick her lips. She had missed Sam quite a lot in the two years that they'd been split up. She'd had a couple of flings with girls in her classes, but nothing serious. None of those girls had made her feel the way Sam had. She asked, "What are you doing here, Sam? I thought you were still living in Seattle."

Sam scuffed her beat up DC sneaker on the ground. She had been working as a smoothie clerk at the Groovy Smoothie while she'd been going to school. She had been saving like a mad man so that she'd be able to come here. She actually had gotten into NYU. She had had to get financial aid, but she'd managed to get good enough grades. It was all for Carly. She'd moved in with Spencer, Carly's older brother, so that she wouldn't have to pay rent. Her mother had demanded it as soon as Sam had graduated. She wasn't sure what to say to Carly now. She didn't want to tell her why she was _really_ here, in case Carly still wasn't feeling the same. It _had_ been two years. She said, "I am enrolled here now."

Carly's heart almost stopped beating. She had thought that she would never see Sam again. Carly had only made it back to Seattle a couple of times since school had started. She interned at the New York Times when she could, and that was nearly every time she got a break from school. She had somehow managed to not see Sam either time. Spencer had told her that Sam had been living with him. She had thought that Sam had been trying to avoid her. "You're, you're going to be going here now?" Her heart was in her throat.

Sam nodded. Carly looked so hot. She was wearing a flowery sundress and combat boots. Her long black hair hung in curly waves down her back. Sam wanted to lick hot fudge off of her. She had had the best sex of her life with Carly. She'd only had a couple of one night stands since she and Carly had split. She'd had to endure Freddie Benson moaning and groaning about Carly being gone. He'd been in love with her girl and Sam had hated him. He'd gone to school in California but came home every school break and summers. He lived across the hall from Spencer. Sam said, "Yeah. I busted my ass to get good grades." That was the last thing she was going to volunteer.

Carly got butterflies in her stomach. She was going to school with the love of her life. She wasn't sure how to process this. She had been wishing for two years that they hadn't had to break up. She loved Sam with all her heart. She had never loved anyone else but Sam. She wondered if Sam had done this on purpose. She hoped so, although she didn't want to let herself hope. She said, "Well, that's great. What are you majoring in?" She asked.

Sam scuffed her foot again. She'd done some time for stealing here and there, but she'd worked hard to stay out of trouble. She was going to major in drama. She wanted to be an actress. She had had fun doing iCarly, she figured that being an actress would be a lot of fun. She replied, "I'm going to major in drama. I had a lot of fun when we did iCarly. I figured being an actress would be fun. I didn't think any other career I thought of would be a good idea."

Carly had thought. She wasn't sure if it was a good one, but it was a thought nonetheless. "Do you want to maybe go and get some coffee? There's some great places here in New York." She said, giving Sam one of her bright Carly Shay smiles.

Sam couldn't help but smile back. She loved Carly so much. She figured the fact that Carly wanting to get coffee was a good thing. She smiled again. "Let's get coffee. Sounds like a good idea." She said.

They set off across campus, both of their hands twitching, their bodies knowing before they did that they should hold hands. Their hands fit each other just right. No one else was meant for either of them. They were meant for each other. They got onto the subway. They sat as closely together as they could, making sex eyes at each other the whole way. Sam was itching to rediscover Carly's body. She was practically salivating for it. She could smell Carly through her nose, and it wasn't just because Carly was sitting next to her.

Carly sat next to Sam. She was starting to feel very warm between her legs. She had missed being turned on like this. Her flings hadn't been so good at turning her on. Not like Sam was. All she had to do was be in the same breathing room as Sam. There was something about Sam's scent that drove her wild. She was sitting there on the subway, next to Sam, trying to cross her legs so Sam wouldn't catch her scent. She was like a dog. Her entire body yearned for Sam. She wasn't sure if she could hold on for very long. She still loved Sam so much.

They were soon getting off at the station they needed. Carly led them down the street, their hands itching again. Sam wanted to have Carly back more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life. She was going to bring it up as soon as the oppurtunity presented itself. She knew Carly had to still love her. It had been two years but she knew that their love was still alive. They reached the coffee house, and Sam opened the door for Carly. She was definitely girly, but Sam had always taken on a male role in their relationship. She opened doors for Carly, led them when they danced, paid when they went out, (somehow she had always found a way) and protected Carly the way a man would. She had definitely always been a bit of a tomboy. Sam closed the door behind them and they headed up to the counter.

After receiving their coffees, they headed over to the table. Carly wasn't sure how to bring it up, but she wanted to talk about getting back together. She instead asked, "So what have you been up to?" She stirred her coffee.

Sam had gotten an iced cappucino. She smiled at Carly. "Well, I was working at the Groovy Smoothie to put myself through school, and studying like a mad man. I was staying with Spencer, as you know, since my mom was going to charge as much rent as she could as soon as I turned 18. Spencer understood that I needed every dime I could get for school. So I was able to save every dime I could for school. Your brother is a great guy." She said.

Carly loved Spencer very much. She thought he was the best brother ever. She had been so upset when they had lost their father, and Spencer had been her rock. Their granddad had closed himself off from the rest of the world. They couldn't understand why he had taken it so hard. They'd tried and tried to get him to let them help him, and he wouldn't. He ws just in too much pain. Carly nodded. "Yeah, Spencer is the best brother ever." She asked, "How is Melanie?" Sam had an identical twin Melanie.

Sam shrugged. She and Melanie had not talked in a long while. She replied, "Melanie graduated and never came back home. She is living in California I think. She didn't want to come home and see Freddie." Melanie and Freddie had had a relationship. They'd only dated for six months. Melanie had broken up with him when she got tired of Freddie talking about Carly. She had gotten very jealous. Sam said, "She still loves him a lot."

Carly felt bad for Melanie, that Freddie hadn't been into her enough to make it work. Carly also felt bad for Freddie that he had been so into Carly that he couldn't make it work with anyone else. She said, "I don't blame her. Freddie is a great guy, but he treated Melanie terribly."

Sam wanted to not talk about Freddie. She'd been annoyed that Freddie had been in love with her girlfriend. She said, "Can we not talk about the nub, please? I had quite enough of him during school." She had not liked Freddie very much. Even though she had won and she had gotten to love Carly, she still didn't like Freddie being in love with her. She had done her best to get along with him for Carly but that was about it. She said, "So, how have you been doing?" She really wanted to know.

Carly took another sip of her coffee. She smiled now. "I've been working raelly hard. I haven't ever worked so hard in my life. It's amazing, though, I really love it. With the summer coming, it's going to be time to intern at the New York Times again."

Sam was almost glad to hear that she worked so much. She didn't have time for a relationship. She said, "When do you have time for anything other than school?" She took a sip of her coffee.

Carly shrugged. "If all I do is work, I don't have to think about how I don't have you." She said this very matter of factly. She didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. She wanted Sam back. She wasn't going to lie about it. She asked, "Do you miss me?" She hoped the answer was yes.

Sam's eyes lit up. This was what she had been working for. He grinned. "Yes. I miss you. That's why I made sure that I got good grades so I could transfer out here to go to school with you." She saaid, taking Carly's hand across the table. "I've missed you so much, Carly. I love you. We never should have broken up."

Carly leaned across the table and pressed her lips to Sam's. She tasted like chocolate. Carly slipped her tongue into Sam's mouth as the kiss deepened. She loved her so much. She only broke the kiss when she couldn't breathe. "Oh, Sam. I have to have you right now." She grabbed at Sam's clothes. She forgot they were in a Starbucks.

Sam laughed a little. She said, "We can, babe, but we have to go back to your place. Come on." She pulled Carly up from the table and they went out to get back on the subway.

When they got to Carly's apartment, they burst in the door, kissing madly. They slammed the door shut and headed to Carly's room. She had a roommate, who hopefully was not home. They fell onto Carly's bed. They were kissing madly. Sam was pulling at Carly's dress, and they had to stop kissing in order to remove it. They tossed it on the floor, as Carly lay back on the bed, Sam pulling off her plaid shirt, and then her tank top. Then she climbed on top of Carly and resumed kissing her. She kissed Carly, easily slipping her tongue into her mouth. She slipped her hand onto Carly's breast, massaging it through the bra. Carly said, "I need you now." She took Sam's hand and led it in the direction of her underpants.

Sam smiled and unhooked Carly's bra, and pulled it off of her. She slipped her hand onto Carly's breast, running her thumb over her nipple, making Carly shiver. She smiled again as Carly once again tried to push Sam's hand back towards her underwear. Sam laughed and said, "Babe, I'm sure that you're really ready, but I'll be better if you let me go slow, I promise." She lowered her mouth to Carly's breast and began sucking on her nipple. Her girlfriend squealed in delight. After Sam was sure Carly was good and turned on, she lowered her teeth to Carly's underpants and pulled them off. Once Carly was completely naked, Sam slipped her tongue into Carly's already wet sex. She slipped along the clit, and Carly came all over Sam's face. Sam lapped it up and then Carly flipped Sam over onto her back, quickly removing Sam's bra and panties. She then slipped her tongue into Sam, reaching up with both hands and placing them on Sam's breasts. She massaged them as she brought Sam to her climax.

When they were finished, they lay tangled up a pile of limbs on Carly's bed. Sam ran her hands through Carly's hair. She said, "Your hair is so beautiful."

Carly tangled her hands in Sam's hair, too. Some of it had fallen across her breasts. She liked having Sam's hair on her. She looked into Sam's blue eyes. "Can it be like this all the time?" She asked.

Sam pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her. "Yeah, babe, it can be like this all the time." She hugged Carly closer and smiled. Everything was going to be alright now.

_**Author's note: Hope you liked! CAM is sooooooooooooooo cute! Leave a review if you want! XD**_


	2. iLove Sam Always

Chapter Two: iLove Sam Always

The following morning, Carly awoke in Sam's arms. She yawned and stretched carefully, trying not to wake Sam. It did not work, Sam awoke as soon as she no longer had Carly in her arms. She said, "Hey, I was snuggling." She stuck her arms back out, wiggling them.

Carly smiled as she crawled back into Sam's arms. "I'm sorry, baby, I just had to stretch." She loved having her lover's arms around her. She said, "What are we going to do today?" She wondered if Sam had an apartment yet, or if she was going to have to go back to Seattle. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to be seperated from her any longer than she had to.

Sam said, "It'd be great to go shopping for some stuff for my apartment. I need a lot of furniture. I was only able to bring my bed, my dresser, and a table for the kitchen. If you want to come, anyway." She knew Carly would, they had been inseperable until the two years they didn't see each other. She was nervous about school starting now. It was May, and she had all summer to prepare, but she was still nervous just the same. She kissed Carly on the forehead.

Carly was glad to hear that. She was excited to help Sam furnish her apartment. She said, "That sounds like fun, baby. I can show you some really good stores. Do you want to get some breakfast first, or go and start and then get brunch?" She tilted her head up to look into Sam's eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes Carly had ever seen.

Sam was _always_ hungry. She said, "Of course I want breakfast. Mama loves her ham." She ran her hand absentmindedly through Carly's hair. It was soft and smelled great. Sam had always loved that about Carly. It was nice when she smelled good. She said, "Let's go get some ham, baby."

Carly got up, slipping on her robe. "We should shower first, baby. Well, I'm going to." She said, heading off to go to the bathroom.

Sam said, "Do you have something I could wear? Even though it'd be awesome to let everyone know what a stud I was last night, I still think I'd like to wear something different than my clothes from yesterday."

Carly smiled at her. "Of course. Get whatever you want out of my closet. Just come and get in this shower with me. And get right now." She said, crooking her finger at Sam. Sam laughed and hurried after her.

When they got out, it was about an hour later. They headed to Carly's bedroom to get changed. Sam rumaged through Carly's closet. She was looking for something comfortable. She ended up grabbing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. Carly put on a summer dress and they left her bedroom, laughing and talking. That's when they saw Carly's roommate sitting at the kitchen table with her boyfriend. They both gave Carly a disgusted look. The girl's name was Brittany. Brittany stood up and walked over to her. "Carly, may I speak to you for a moment?" She asked, and then added, "In private?" Giving Sam a dirty look.

Carly gave Sam a 'please don't kill her' look and touched her arm. Sam kissed her on the lips, letting it linger for a moment, and then went back into Carly's bedroom. Carly turned back to Brittany. "What do you want, Brittany?" Carly asked, surprised Brittany was giving her this attitude. She'd thought Brittany knew that she was a lesbian, but maybe not. That must be why she was getting the 'tude.

Brittany folded her arms and said, "Since when are you a lesbian? How come you never told me?"

Carly shrugged. "I've been in love with Sam, the girl you were just _very_ rude to in the apartment I pay rent to live in, for a very long time. Probably since I met her in grade school. And I've had girls here before. I thought you knew. And it's not any of your business. I pay my rent." Carly folded her arms also and gave her a glare, too.

Brittany looked disgusted. She said, "Carly, I think that we are going to have to part ways. You have a week to find somewhere else to go. I will not live in the same apartment with a lesbo freak like you."

The door to Carly's room burst open, and Sam came flying out, and tackled Brittany to the ground. She punched Brittany about the head and torso area, until the boyfriend got up and came over. Sam was ready for him. She grabbed the fist that he pulled on her and gripped it tightly. She twisted his arm behind him, making him cry out. Sam was twisting his arm so hard his shoulder popped out of its joint. Sam didn't let go, however. She looked down at Brittany, who was bleeding and crying. Sam gave her a glare. "You are _NEVER _going to speak like that to Carly _EVER _again. She is ten times the woman you are, and she should NOT have to deal with someone treating her like shit because of who she chose to love. You are not fit to kiss her feet." She let the boyfriend go and punched him hard enough to knock him to the floor.

Carly normally wouldn't have let her do something like this, but when Brittany had said those awful words to her, it was like she'd been slapped. Her mouth was still dropped open in shock. She could hardly believe it. She knew that bigoted people still existed but she'd never run across it. She said, "I'll be out as quick as I can, Brittany, because _I _don't want to be around _you_."

The next week passed by in a blur. They moved Carly's stuff out and into Sam's within a few days, and they finished up the furniture shopping and the stuff they needed otherwise they got. Carly began to put her own personal touches on the apartment. Sam really was kind of guyish, because the apartment had looked like a dude's bachelor pad. Carly couldn't believe that her life had changed so much in the past week. She was glad, though. She was no stranger to living with Sam, she'd practically lived with Carly and Spencer when they were growing up because of her mother. Sam loved her mother but they'd always had a very tumultous relationship.

They were having breakfast one morning a couple of weeks later. Carly had fixed eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles. She knew what her woman liked. Sam was pouring the orange juice as Carly was setting the plates on the table. Carly knew Sam wouldn't care, but she said anyway, "Spencer called this morning and told me that Freddie's coming to visit." She sat down at hte table as Sam pulled her chair out for her. Then she sat down, too. Carly said, "I told Spencer that while Freddie's here he could stay with us."

Sam grunted as she started piling her plate with food. She didn't like Freddie very much. She put up with him for Carly's sake. Carly liked him for some unGodly reason. She took a few bites of bacon before she said, "How long will Fredwina be here?" She tried to keep the annoyed look off her face. She didn't want to fight with Carly.

Carly shrugged. "Not sure. Spencer said that he's going to be checking out a school here. He's thinking about transferring here from his school in California I guess. Spencer also said that he ran into Melanie at the Groovy Smoothie. She was looking for you. Why haven't you talked to her in so long? She's your twin sister, Sam." She had never understood why Sam and Melanie didn't always get along.

Sam shrugged. "She's my sister, but you know she's usually too sugary sweet for me. It's not that I dislike her. You know that." Sam just didn't allways have the patience for Melanie. Melanie usually was a very good girl, and Sam usually only had enough patience for Carly. Besides, she and Carly had sex. When Carly was so good at it, Sam couldn't refuse her anything.

Carly took a drink of her orange juice. "I know. I'm just thinking you could call her sometime. Sounds like she's looking for you for a reason." Carly tucked in to her breakfast.

A week or so later, Freddie had arrived. They had an air mattress in the extra bedroom all ready for him. Carly told Sam they should get some pizza, and she knew somebody that could get them some alcohol if they wanted. Sam did. She'd need some to put up with Freddie. He was staying for a couple of weeks. He was going to check out apartments in case he ended up liking the school. Carly had spruced up the apartment as best she could. They didn't live in the best of neighborhoods, but it wasn't the worst, and Carly had managed to make it look nice.

Carly let Freddie in to the apartment. Sam was working at the diner down the street. She worked there afternoons. She had already put the beer and Smirnoffs away in the fridge to get cold. They were going to order the pizza once Sam got home from work. Carly took Freddie's suitcase and put it in the guest bedroom for him. She asked, "What school are you checking out?" She handed him a soda.

Freddie replied, "I'm checking out Hudson University. I'm seeing if they have a good program in computer programming. I like UCLA alright, but I thought a change might be good." He had really come to be closer to Carly, he had missed her. He had no intention of trying to take her away from Sam, however, if she was happy, he was fine. Plus, Sam would kill him and make it look like an accident. He had just missed them all hanging out together. He was hoping if he liked Hudson enough, he could move here and they'd be able to maybe start iCarly up again. Freddie missed doing iCarly with Sam and Carly.

Carly nodded. "Sounds good. Do you want me and Sam to come with you when you look for apartments? I can show you where some of the good neighborhoods are. I also know where there are some good furniture stores so you can get some stuff if you end up staying." She sat down on the couch, and Freddie did too.

"Well, if you can if you want. I'm not so sure Sam will want to go, but if you want, that'd be fine. I had to talk Mom out of coming with me, especially once she knew I was coming to stay with you and Sam." Freddie took another sip of his soda. He said, "You know, maybe we can get iCarly going again. If I end up going to school here. What do you think about that?"

Carly thought that would be fun. She wasn't sure how they'd have time for it, but she thought if they could get it in, it'd be great. "That sounds like it'd be fun. I bet we can get Sam to do it, too. It always was a lot of fun doing iCarly together." She said, and her phone buzzed. "Oh, Sam's on her way home, I'll order the pizza." Tonight was going to be loads of fun.


	3. iFight Off Freddie

Chapter Three: iFight Off Freddie

Sam was on her way home. She had walked. She was just answering a text from Carly when her phone rang. It was Spencer. Sam clicked to answer. "Sup, Spencer?" She asked.

Spencer was working on one of his sculptures. He was knee deep in plaster. He wanted to know how things were going with Sam and Carly. He hoped that things were going well, he knew how much Sam and Carly had loved each other. Spencer said, "How're things going, Sam? How are you treating my little sister? Good, I hope." He knew she would be, Sam had always treated Carly great. He had never had to worry about Carly while she had been with Sam.

Sam smiled to herself. She guessed she knew why Spencer was asking. She loved that he so much about Carly. It was what made him such a good brother. She said, "It's going great, Spence. It's like we never broke up at all. I am really happy. Thanks for helping me to get back to her." Sam said, fighting back tears. She was glad Spencer had helped out.

Spencer was working on a crazy sculpture. Paper mache was everywhere. He was covered in it. "I'm glad. You have always been good to my sister, ans I want to know that if you want to marry Carly one day, I will support you." Spencer knew the ship had sailed on Carly marrying a man, and it was alright with Spencer. He had been alright with Carly being gay as long as she was happy.

Sam was almost home. She was a pretty tough chick, and she carried a knife with her just in case. Sam could beat up just about anybody. Sometimes she carried the butter sock. She just knew it was dangerous in NYC, and she wanted to be prepared. She said, "Thanks, Spence. That means a lot. I really appreciate all you've done for me. You're the best, I'll never be able to repay you." She had reached her street, and started up it. It wouldn't take long to reach the building now.

Spencer felt embarrassed with all of Sam's praise. He blushed as he replied, "Thanks, Sam. That means a lot. But you've always been practically family anyway. Hey, did Freddie make it there alright?" He knew Sam truly didn't care if Freddie did or not, but Spencer had promised Mrs. Benson that he would ask.

Sam had reached her building, and she used her key to get in. The building was good enough that you had to be buzzed in. She started to head up the steps. She said, "Well, Spence, it was good to talk to you, but I gotta go. It's time to party with Carly and Freddie." She had reached the door of her apartment. She wondered if it was going to be long until the pizza arrived. She was pretty hungry.

They hung up and she entered her apartment. Carly and Freddie were in the kitchen, mixing salad. Sam put her keys on the table by the door, in the bowl. Carly stopped what she was doing to go over and give Sam a hug and a kiss. "Mama missed you." Sam said, giving her girlfriend a smile.

Freddie wasn't sure what to say to Sam. He said, "Hi, Sam." For lack of anything better.

Sam grunted in his general direction, "Fredweiner." She went to go get herself a beer. She enjoyed having one after a long day of waitressing. She knew she didn't mind looking like she was the "man" in the relationship, she had always been more tomboyish than Carly. She had started to be less bothered by it as time went on. She tossed her long curly blonde hair over her shoulder. She was planning on getting wasted.

Freddie was glad that was all she'd called him. He finished toying with the salad and put the bowl on the table. The pizza would be a few more minutes. He was glad that she hadn't insulted him. That happened quite a bit usually. He said, "How was work?" He never knew how to act around Sam.

Sam shrugged as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. She shrugged again. "It was work." She then looked to Carly. "I talked to your brother on the way home, he called me." She told her, tangling her free hand in Carly's long hair.

Her girlfriend gave her a big smile. She said, "That's great. Why didn't he call me?" Carly was of course, very close to her brother, and was a little jealous of how close Spencer and Sam were. She knew she shouldn't be, she knew that Spencer was her brother and that her bond with him could not even come close to being the same as Sam's with him. She was glad Spencer was still trying to get along with Sam, especially since they'd most likely get married.

Sam gave her a squeeze. "Babe, it's OK. He just wanted to ask how things were going with us. He of course knew about my plan. Spencer helped me with it." Sam had always thought of Spencer as a "Cam" supporter. It helped that she had never really hurt Carly.

About an hour later, half of the pizza was demolished, and they were working on the alcohol. Sam was _very_ drunk, and Carly had to keep telling her to watch it with the pawing. She didn't want to do much in front of Freddie, although, he'd seen them makeout before. They were watching Ghost Adventures, and highly enjoying themselves. They liked the show, the antics of Zak Bagans, Aaron Goodwin, and Nick Groff were pretty hilarious. They always got super excited about any evidence that they caught. They especially liked to watch it after drinking or smoking weed. That had happened every now and then, but not very often. They didn't always like the effect of it.

Sam had her hand up Carly's shirt, working on her bra clasps. She didn't really care if Freddie was in the room, it's not like she was trying to eat Carly out in front of him or anything. She managed to get Carls' bra unhooked and slipped her hand on Carly's left breast, and Carly gave a gasp. She let her thumb graze the nipple, and Carly jerked underneath her. Sam felt Freddie's gaze on her and shook it off. She didn't care what he thought.

Carly had to admit, what Sam was doing felt really good. She didn't want her to stop. She usually didn't want to do things in front of Freddie, she didn't like to flaunt things in front of him. Mostly because of how she knew he had felt about her. It just seemed cruel to rub things in. She had her head thrown back, almost forgetting her Smirnoff.

Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam. He wondered if he was supposed to react. He wasn't going to, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. He just sipped his Smirnoff and kept his eye on Ghost Adventures and Zak, Nick, and Aaron. He wished that Sam wasn't so in your face. He didn't know what he had done to offend her, besides exist and like Carly, and he was a little tired of her attitude. He felt the alcohol fuel him and he stood up to face her. "Sam, what the fuck did I ever do to you?" He demanded to know.

The blonde demon got up and apologised to Carly. Then she turned to Freddie. "Excuse me?" She asked, her voice rising. She could not believe that he had the nerve to talk to her like that. It almost made her respect him. Almost. She put her hands on her hips. She was not sure how to respond to this.

He looked as if he was regretting standing up to her. He nervously wrung his hands. "I just, I wanted to know what I ever did to you." He said, shaking a little nervously.

Sam ignored Carly's hand on her arm as she got closer to him. She got right in his face. She could smell his beer scented breath and said, "You are not actually saying these words to me. Do you _want _to live? I will CRUSH you. I will wear your skin for a jacket. You do not come in MY home that I share with MY girlfriend and talk to me that way when I am letting you stay here for the week for fucking FREE." She spit out, again ignoring Carly's hand on her arm.

Freddie stared back at Sam, shaking. He could feel himself starting to pee a little bit, and he tried to stop, she would find some way to use that against him. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He wasn't at all sure what to do now. He met Carly's eye, and that was his undoing. Sam reared back and punched him in the face, apparently not caring at all that he had interviews that week and he was now going to show up at them with a black eye.

Sam yelled, "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT, MOTHERFUCKER. I don't want to see you here anymore. I want to fuck my girlfriend, and you are definitely getting in the way. I am going to go out on the balcony to smoke a joint, and I want you to be gone by the time I get back in." She kissed Carly on the cheek and headed out with her baggie and a bowl, Carly and Freddie sharing a surprised look.


	4. iCarly: The College Years

Chapter Four: iCarly: The College Years

The next morning, Sam woke up to a quiet apartment. She was still thinking about what she'd said to Freddie. She didn't feel bad about it or regret it. Freddie was a jerk. She got out of bed. Carly was in the kitchen, cooking. Sam could smell the bacon, and her nose twitched happily. She grabbed a robe, and hurried off to the kitchen. "Mama loves me some bacon." She informed Carly. She went to get some juice. She was glad she'd kicked Freddie out. The little bugger was annoying. She could not _believe _how he'd been treating her sister while they'd been dating. It had been awful. Sam was sure it was a miracle she hadn't killed him. Sam was a big believer in violence solving problems. She kept her butter sock handy at all times. It served her well. She looked to her girlfriend, who was also cooking eggs and French toast. It all smelled great. She ran her hand through her long blonde hair. "Morning, Carls."

That was such a simple phrase. Carly was _so_ angry at Sam. She had kicked out one of Carly's friends, even if Freddie had been rude. She could not believe her girlfriend. "Why were you such a bitch to Freddie? He was only trying to get answers." She said, turning to look at her. It was truly ridiculous to her as to why Sam and Freddie had always fought. She thought they should try harder to get along. She wanted them to because she cared about them. Both of them. She couldn't get any of this out of her mind. It was really bothering her. Carly appealed to Sam, looking at her. She folded her arms, and stopped breakfast prep. "I am not finishing breakfast until you tell me why you're treating Freddie like you are." She knew that they were going to fight, because there was no one else on this planet who was more stubborn than Sam Puckett.

That was not unexpected. Sam had thought Carly might have something to say. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Sam was not aware of the best words to say. Sam was not sure what Carly was thinking. She ran her hand through her long curls. "Carls, please, baby. I can't do this. I can't _do_ this. I don't want to talk to you about Freddie." Sam didn't want to fight with her. It was pointless. She knew they would never agree about Freddie. Sam was never going to like him, no matter what. He had always been in love with Carly. She didn't like that. It had always bugged her. It was just unreal to her. It wouldn't matter so much except for the fact that he had actively wanted something to happen, even after Sam and Carly had gotten together. It had truly bothered her. She didn't know why it was so important to her for them to be friends. Especially since he had treated Melanie like he had. It truly baffled her.

Slamming the pot down, Carly whirled to look at her. Seriously. She was so _pathetic._ It was embarrassing. She was tired of them not getting along. _So_ tired. Carly gave her a glare. "You know I don't have any feelings for Freddie. You know that I love you. I just want you both to get along. If you can't, how are we supposed to do iCarly? You know that we can't do it without Freddie." Carly really wanted to get back into it. It had been fun. She knew they were all busy now but she wanted to do it. That had been some of the best times of her life. She had enjoyed spending so much time with Sam and Freddie. It had been great. She wanted them to do it again. She gave Sam another glare. "Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight? Because if you don't fix this you will."

Rolling her eyes, Sam went to finish breakfast since Carly was being difficult. "Look, Carly, I can apologize to him if you want, but _he's_ the one who's wrong. He treated my sister terribly and he's still wanting something to happen with you. Do you know what that's like? To have someone after your girlfriend? It sucks. And I had to take it for years and not tear his arms off. Or kill him. I had to take it because you were friends with him. That was the worst. Now I can kill him if I want. I know you don't want me to, but I want to. I guess I can try to get along with him if you want to do iCarly, but I'm not promising anything." Sam didn't know how she was going to get along with Freddie. She hated him more than she had ever hated anything or anyone in her life. She could not believe she had to do iCarly with him again. She wished that Carly didn't want to get back into iCarly with him. They had to know some other teen geek that would know how to do all that tech stuff. She didn't get why it had to be Freddie. She managed to keep from rolling her eyes again.

Carly sighed. This was getting out of hand. She didn't know what else to say. They were at an impasse. Carly couldn't believe that Sam was still being so difficult. "I am sure that that was hard, but I don't think it's fair of you to treat Freddie that way." Carly wasn't sure if anything she had to say was having any effect. She could not believe Sam was so stubborn. It was something that she had never liked in Sam. It was hard to win arguments with her. She ran her hand through her long dark hair. This was almost pointless. They were never going to agree on Freddie. Sam had never liked him and she clearly never would. It was driving Carly crazy.

"I'm sorry, Carly but I can't stand him. If we're going to do iCarly again why do we need him? We're in college now. You don't know anyone who can do the technical stuff? We don't even know if he can transfer here yet." Sam was sure that Carly knew someone else who would fit the bill. She didn't want to work with Freddie again. Especially since she was serious about her acting. She wanted to get her own series. It was what she'd been working towards for a long time now. She didn't want to do anything else. Except be with Carly. She just didn't know why they had to have Freddie. Why it was so important. "Why is it so important to you that we have Freddie? I don't get it." Sam said, finishing up the breakfast Carly had started. She got out some plates. She was a big leave it in the pan so it stayed warm kind of person. Not to mention, she was usually an eat it out of the pan kind of girl. Especially bacon or any kind of meat. Sam loved meat in general.

They were saved arguing more by Carly's phone making noise. She went to get it while Sam kept dishing out breakfast. She had a text from Freddie. He was asking if Sam had calmed down yet. Carly told him no and then got some orange juice out of the fridge. She wished she could tell him yes. Carly was sure she would never be able to tell him yes. It was disappointing. For whatever reason, she liked being friends with Freddie. She didn't think it was because of him liking her but that certainly didn't hurt. She mostly felt sorry for him, he didn't have that many friends. He never had. It was probably because of his techy nerd thing. She had always thought his nerd thing was charming. He really cared about it. She put her phone down and sat down at the table with Sam. She started eating, her moves quiet and deliberate. She had some classes to go to today. "I have classes today." She informed her girlfriend.

Sam nodded. "Okay. I have to go and get some stuff for my classes when they start. I also have to get some more stuff for the apartment." She didn't know what they would talk about now. The tension was very palpable. She felt a little uncomfortable. It was going to end badly if she didn't fix it. They had to figure out something. They had to come to an agreement. Sam started on her breakfast, and looked at Carly. "Carls, you know I love you. I haven't ever loved anyone like I love you. There was a few girls I was having sex with in Seattle after you left. None of it was serious. And of course I made sure to get tested, to make sure I was clean. But I missed you, a lot. What I was mostly doing was working like crazy so I didn't have to think about you not being there. It was hard. I didn't know what you were doing or anything and it was killing me. I don't know much about this world, homework wasn't my strong suit until I had to get back to you, but I know that you make me better. You turned me into a person instead of the punk kid who trailed after you all our lives." Sam ate some more of her breakfast. "Carly, I don't know why you feel so compelled to be friends with Freddie, but I will not be friends with him. If you want to be a part of iCarly, then you're going to have to do it without Freddie. I will not let him be in my life anymore." She hoped that they weren't going to fight about it. "I'm serious about this, Carls, and I'm not going to change my mind."

Carly listened to all Sam had to say, and tried to keep herself calm. She didn't want to argue with Sam. They had just gotten back together after two years apart. They should be getting along right now. Carly let out a breath. She didn't know how to deal with any of this. Although, she supposed that she had to see it from Sam's point of view too. She didn't want Sam to leave iCarly. It just didn't feel right without having Freddie on board. She sighed as she got more bacon. Her mind flashed to the time when they were only fourteen and Sam had brought bacon and waffles to class, and had shared some bacon with her. Carly knew how important bacon was to Sam. She had always felt special when Sam shared bacon with her. She lifted her eyes to Sam's blue ones. "I… I guess that's okay." She said. She didn't really know where else to take this conversation. "I do know some guys at school. I'll ask one of them to do the camera." She finally said.

Sam smiled at her. "Great." She said, and finished her breakfast. "I really gotta go. I'll be back this afternoon." She said, as she leaned down to give Carly a deep kiss. "I will show you how much I love you later." She promised, and Carly gave her a week smile. Sam left the kitchen and hurried off to get dressed. She knew it was going to take some time for Carly to get used to Freddie not being a part of iCarly. Sam would do whatever she had to to make Carly comfortable with it. She was very serious about Freddie not being in her life. Sam felt good about him being gone. It felt freeing. She was glad she finally had her girlfriend to herself. That was all she had ever wanted, and she was going to appreciate it.

Carly was at her class about an hour later. She didn't know how she was going to tell Freddie that Sam was done with him. She had texted him before class started to tell him they had to talk. She had settled in her seat, and she was putting her books on her desk. As she was settling in, one of her friends from the paper came and dropped into the seat next to her. She gave him a smile. His name was Justin. She had been planning on asking him to do the tech stuff on iCarly. She thought he was a good guy. "So, Justin, I have a favor to ask of you." She said. She gave him a smile. Her long black hair hung around her shoulders. It was very lucky that he had happened to come to her class. She leaned back in her seat. "You know I told you about iCarly, right?" When he nodded, she went on. "Well, my girlfriend moved here to NYC to be with me, and we decided to start iCarly up again. We need a technical supervisor. We had one, but…. it fell through. So if you'd agree to do it with us, I'd appreciate it."

The tall, lanky redhead looked at her. He had had a crush on Carly when he'd first met her, but once he'd realized she was a lesbian, he had managed to talk himself out of it. Now he thought of her as a really good friend. It was hard for him to say no to her. "Sure, Carly. If you need me I'll be there. I came to ask you about the paper. There's a story I want you to cover about the lacrosse team. It will be for the last edition of the paper before summer break, so you have to do a good job on it." He looked as if he was regretting telling Carly he wanted her to cover the story. Justin hadn't ever seen her this way, actually happy and in love. He wasn't sure she'd still be her workaholic self if she was paying attention to her girlfriend. Justin gave her a smile. "I am anxious to meet this girl who had such a hold on you." He said, causing her to blush deeply. "I know how much she meant to you."

Carly couldn't help but grin. She didn't really know what to say. It was obvious how much she loved Sam and it always had been. She said, "You'll meet her. You got anything going on tonight? You can swing by our apartment for dinner and we can brainstorm ideas for iCarly." He nodded. She said, "And I will so totally do the story. You don't have to worry. I know you must be. I will be fine. I promise I'll be able to focus." Carly had been one of the most focused reporters that the newspaper had ever had. The first two years she had been so focused on school. It had kept her mind off Sam. It had been the only thing that kept her sane. She looked at Justin. "I know you think that I won't be able to be as focused on the paper now that I got Sam back, but school is still really important to me. I want to be a great reporter. Sam being here won't change that." All he could do was nod. She did her best to give her a big smile.

Meanwhile, Sam was at the diner, getting her paycheck. She had already picked up her books for her fall classes. Sam wasn't really sure if she was ready for the whole NYC school thing. This was a big city. One of the biggest in the country, if not the world. She wasn't sure she had it in her to make it in this city. Sam had always been a troublemaker. She had been working on not getting in trouble since she had turned eighteen. Once she was legal, it was possible for her to go to actual jail and not juvie. Sam ran her hand through her long blonde hair. She was at the counter, working through some paperwork. She was in charge of new hires. Sam had worked hard and had gotten some trust. Sam could not believe how much she had changed since high school. It was completely amazing to her. Sam finished up and put the paperwork away. This was all going to plan. It was so strange. She wasn't used to things going her way. It felt very strange.

One of the new waitresses came up to her. Her name was Wendi with an "I". She was Southern and it showed. She had lots of red curls, freckles on her face, and she always had a lot of jewelry on. Rings on her fingers, earrings in her ears, and a heart shaped locket. She was _very_ bouncy, and nice to everyone like she was still in her hometown back in Kentucky or whatever. Sam wasn't sure what to think about her just yet. "Ms. Sam, I need to talk to you about the guy you hired to work weekends." She said, leaning on the counter, so her boobs were sticking more prominently out of the shirt she was wearing. She definitely had a crush on Sam. Sam wasn't really sure what to do about it, she hadn't had to face this problem very much. Sam wasn't used to this kind of thing. She looked back at Wendi. "He isn't going to work out, Ms. Sam. He doesn't know how to do anything. I am tired of trying to teach him things. I can't focus on my own work anymore."

Sam looked back at her as she checked the schedule for the following week. The kid Wendi was talking about had a lot of shifts that week. She could move some things around, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Sam didn't like most people, and this girl was one of them. She liked having this kind of power and being able to make people do things. She was going to have to really behave herself so she didn't lose this job. It was very important so she could keep Carly. She would never forgive herself if she lost Carly. She had already gone through that once. She couldn't do it again. "I know that he's difficult, but you have to suck it up." Sam said, looking at her. It was so ironic that Wendi had such a crush on her. "And this, what you're doing, the flirty thing, is going to stop. You can't hit on your….. well, your boss." That felt so weird to say. She didn't know how else to handle this. She also didn't want to cause any kind of sexual harassment type of thing. If this wasn't dealt with the right way she could lose her job.

That seemed to stop Wendi completely in her tracks. She didn't care if Sam had a girlfriend. She wasn't going to back off. Wendi had never liked anyone as much as she liked Sam. She was going to make sure she did all she could do to get her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Sam." She said, trying to sound as apologetic as she could without being too serious about it. She never wanted to tell the truth. There wasn't much about Wendi that was real. Most of her whole life was an act for the rest of the world. She didn't do any kind of serious relationship. All she wanted was sex. It was all she could think about. Especially with Sam. Wendi wanted to hold Sam's hair in her hand and pull very hard. There would be a strapon, too. She could really give it to her that way. "I will do my best to rein it in."

Scoffing, Sam said. "Yeah. See that you do." Then she gathered up her bags to drop off at the apartment so she could go furniture shopping. She had to get some things. They needed a few pieces. Like an entertainment center for the living room. She was leaving the apartment a few minutes later, new money in her pocket. Sam liked to pay for things with cash. She figured it was the best way to keep from being a victim of identity theft. She also didn't trust banks. When the computers took over, they wouldn't get her. Sam was pretty paranoid. She was carrying her butter sock, and she was almost hoping that she would have to use it. She headed inside the used furniture store. She didn't know what she wanted to start looking for first. They needed a coffee table, the entertainment center, some end tables, and a couple of lamps. Sam also wouldn't mind about getting some new bedding too. She started down the aisles, checking out what there was. She wasn't sure what kind of stuff she wanted. She was doing this without Carly. And Sam still had a tomboyish taste.

After haggling with the store manager, she managed to get two end tables and an entertainment center for 350 dollars. She also got him to agree to waive the delivery charge. Sam could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. Then she hit up a chicken place and a bodega to get some Fat Cakes. Although, she really wished she had some Canadian Fat Cakes. She missed them. They tasted amazing. When she got home, Carly was in the kitchen doing some homework. Sam got out some plates. She looked at Carly. "You want some chicken?" She asked. She'd share her chicken, but not the Fat Cakes. Sam wanted those for herself. She started taking out the chicken out of the tubs. She hadn't gotten any sides, because who needed those when you could get more chicken? Sam looked at her. "How was your classes, babe?"

Carly shrugged. "They were okay. I got a new tech producer for iCarly. His name's Justin, I work with him on the paper." She put her homework away so she could get some chicken. Carly got up to get a beer for Sam and a wine cooler for herself. She sat back down at the table to start eating. "You didn't get any sides?" She asked, as she got out a few pieces of chicken. She wasn't really surprised though. Sam was all about more chicken. "He's coming over in a little while so we can work on some ideas for iCarly. Where do you want to film? I might be able to get some space at school."

That was a good question. Sam thought they should do it here at the apartment. She was serious about being an actress, but she was also still kind of lazy. They wouldn't have to leave the apartment if they just did it at home. She sat down at the table to start eating chicken. "I think we should do it here, but I'll do whatever you think. Also, of course no sides, because why sides when you can have chicken?" She asked, tearing into a chicken wing. She popped the top off of her beer. "How is this Justin guy? Is he as dorky as Fredwad?" She asked, before she filled her mouth with chicken.

Carly shook her head as she got her own drink open. "No, he's really cool. He's the editor of the school paper. But he really likes to party and stuff. He's great, he really helped me through our breakup. I was pretty messed up when I got here." Carly had often wondered if Justin had ever had a crush on her, but she'd never asked him. She hadn't wanted to get things awkward with them. It also was probably a good idea to not know in case he did, Sam would kill him. Carly didn't want there to be any tension at all. "I told Freddie we're doing iCarly without him." This was mostly a crazy girl thing, to make her feel guilty for what she had done. Carly knew that Freddie wasn't completely blameless in the whole thing though. She wasn't stupid.

Carly was _so_ pulling this girl shit. Sam did her best not to roll her eyes. She didn't want to argue anymore. They had already closed this discussion. "I am sure you did." She said diplomatically. Sam was very proud of herself. She couldn't believe that she had just managed to not start a fight. "And I am sure I'll like Justin, especially if he's never had a crush on you. I don't think I can work with someone else who had a crush on you." Sam still didn't know how Carly couldn't understand why she had such a hard time working with people who loved Carly. It was the worst thing she'd ever had to do. She wasn't going to do it anymore. She supposed that she could understand why Carly didn't really get it. No one had ever really liked Sam very long, and also, she hadn't had to work with any of them. Sam just wished that Carly would relax about Freddie. Sam really didn't want Carly hanging out with him either. But she knew that she just couldn't ask her to just stop all together. He wasn't an ex-boyfriend. That would be the only way she could.

There she went again. Carly wiped her fingers on some paper towels. She didn't know how she was going to hang out with Freddie without Sam going off. It was really annoying. Things had finally start going right. She had Sam back, and she didn't want to do anything to mess that up. "Sam, I still don't know why you feel the way you do. I really don't. I don't know that I ever will. But you aren't trying to see it from my point of view. Freddie has always been a good friend to me." Sam had never been nice to Freddie. That had been a very annoying factor. Carly had been tired of breaking up their fights. It had been _so_ not fun. She took another bite of her chicken as Sam got up to get another beer. "Are you planning on getting drunk? Justin is coming over. We're going to go over stuff for iCarly! How can we if you're drunk?" She asked incredulously. Sam never took anything seriously.

That time she _had_ to roll her eyes. "Carly, I have been working my ass off to get here to be with you. Why wouldn't I kick back with a beer? I have to relax. Working at the diner is pretty stressful. Also, the past two years have been busy trying to get back to you. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I don't know _why_ you keep trying to start fights! Why can't you just relax? I mean, seriously." Sam just wanted to be happy with Carly after two years apart. That's all she wanted. The rest of it didn't matter. They could figure it all out if they just had each other. She opened the beer and took a long sip. She wasn't planning on getting drunk but she wasn't going to _not_ enjoy another beer. Sam didn't know why Carly was so upset about everything lately. It was really not fun. "Carly, please, can't you just relax? I just want to be with you and nothing more." She really hoped that Carly calmed down. Sam kept eating her chicken. It was so delicious. She was tearing into it like she'd never eat again.

Carly softened a little. She couldn't be too angry when Sam was being adorable. She loved when Sam was being adorable. She missed just being with Sam. She never wanted to be away from Sam ever again. She got up, and pushed Sam's chair back from the table, and crawled onto Sam's lap. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "I love you, and you know that." Carly said, and pressed her lips to Sam's. She licked Sam's lips with her tongue. Sam shivered and kissed back. Carly caught her hands up in Sam's hair as she kissed her eagerly. She was glad that she had Sam back. They had some time before Justin got there, she was going to show Sam how much she loved her. She loved being with Sam. Sam had taken her virginity. She had never slept with anyone _but_ Sam. Carly kind of liked it that way. She reached down and pulled off Sam's tank top and flannel shirt. She liked that Sam looked like a girl but dressed kind of boyish.

Sam shivered. She felt really good, kissing Carly. She pulled off Carly's tee shirt. She went to ease the bra off Carly's breasts. She tossed the bra to the floor, and her hand took one of Carly's breasts in her hand. She massaged it, letting her thumb roll over Carly's nipple. Carly squealed with pleasure. She kissed her, her hand moving over Carly's breast softly. Carly's hand was working on Sam's bra clasp. Sam let her and she lowered her mouth to Carly's breast, sucking hard. Carly could almost die she was so turned on. She almost couldn't get Sam's bra off. She did manage to, though, and tossed it to the floor, grabbing her breasts as Sam sucked on hers. She was feeling wet in her panties. She shivered as she massaged Sam's breasts. Sam's hand reached down and started working on Carly's jeans. She got them unbuttoned and slipped her hand inside Carly's underwear. "Mmm… you're already wet." She whispered against Carly's ear, as they both moved so Sam could slip off Carly's jeans and underwear. She pulled on her hand, to take her to the bedroom. Sam wanted to fuck her with the strapon.

Carly went with her eagerly. She got on the bed. She knew what Sam was getting. She grabbed the tube of strawberry lube, and opened it up, spreading some on her sex. She wanted to make sure she tasted good for Sam. Although, she was sure that she would anyway. Sam got the strapon around her naked waist. The dildo was pink and vibrated. She turned it on, and positioned herself above Carly. She straddled her, and slowly slid inside Carly. Carly's hips bucked, and she leaned up to kiss her. Sam's hips moved fast, and Carly's back arched hard. Sam leaned down and sucked on Carly's left breast, as the dildo did its job, and Carly felt like her orgasm was coming. "Oh, fuck!" She cried, as her hands went to Sam's waist, holding on as Sam thrust. She felt _so_ good. Carly couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else. That's when her orgasm came, and she cried out Sam's name, gripping her ass tightly.

"Let me repay the favor." Carly said, as Sam slipped out of her, and licked the dildo clean. Sam grinned as Carly flipped them around, leaning down to lick her, licking along her walls, and sucking at her clit. She wanted Sam to be turned on. She grinned when Sam groaned and her hips bucked. Carly licked along her walls. She reached for the lube, and spread it along Sam's sex. It was the kind that heated up as you used it. Carly licked some more, and then slipped on the strapon. She loved fucking Sam with it. It felt amazing. They didn't need a man. Carly slipped deeper inside Sam, her hips rocking hard. They both groaned, Carly was getting turned on again, watching Sam's breasts bounce as her hips rocked. Carly leaned down, sucking on Sam's left breast, catching her nipple in her teeth. Sam cried out, groaning. She was going to come, soon, too. She gripped her waist, holding on as Carly thrust. She held on tightly. Carly couldn't stop, Sam was so beautiful when she was turned on. Carly loved when she was able to get her to come. She was always so beautiful. Like she was in ecstasy.

Sam came with a violent groan, and leaned up, tonguing Carly as she kissed her. They stayed kissing and then Carly slipped outside of Sam. She grinned and licked the dildo clean. "You always taste amazing." Sam said, as she watched Carly. "I know I don't taste as good as you." She smiled and grinned wider as she watched Carly put the strapon away. "You're still turned on." She commented. Carly looked at her, blushing as she nodded. Sam smiled and grabbed her, and flipped Carly over. She leaned down, and licked Carly's sex, going to suck on her clit before going back to the folds, not wanting her to come again too quickly. She licked all over, Carly still tasted like strawberries. Sam grinned, and as her tongue grazed Carly's clit again, Carly came all over her face. Sam grinned, licking it all up. "I…. wow. That was amazing." Sam said, leaning up to kiss Carly.

Carly smiled at her. "Good, I'm glad. It _was_ amazing." She agreed, giving Sam another kiss. She lay back on the bed. She knew she should probably get up and get dressed. Justin was going to be here soon. She looked at Sam. "I…. we should really get ready for Justin. He'll be here soon." She said, and Sam groaned. "I'm not cancelling on him, Sam." Carly said, looking into Sam's eyes, and stroking her girlfriend's just fucked hair. She looked amazing. As always. "Let's go. As soon as Justin leaves, we can go fuck some more." That made Sam smile. Carly grabbed her jeans, and pulled them on. She didn't use her panties. Sam licked her lips. Carly grabbed her bra too and pulled it on. Carly was reaching for her tank top. "Come on, Sam. You have chicken to finish, too." She said, grinning. She pulled on the tank, going back to the kitchen. She started clearing up her empty plate. Sam came back in a few minutes later, in a pair of shorts and a tank top, no bra. Carly could tell instantly. "Sam…." She said, laughing. "You are such a tease."

"No more than you are." Sam said, laughing too. She went to eat more of her chicken. She knew this would be amazing. iCarly, the college years would be so much better than the old incarnation.

_**Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I did not forget this fic! Hope ya'll liked. There will be more. ;)**_


End file.
